Stanley Parable: The Fantastic Textual Adventure Lemony tales!
by elegate1
Summary: When life gives you lemons...Make fucking porn Fics! Here's where all the Lemons of the story will go...And yes, I'm implying there will be MOAR, so...ALL ABOARD THE SEX TRAIN! CHO! CHO! Rated M for a reason, so I hope you're ready for cringe, facepalm, eyes narrow, sigh and head shake inducing sexy tales!


10/08/15

#Update:

I went back and re-edited my older chapters. Full thinghy explained on the main story. The important thing is that this chapter just got 200% more sexy. Read at your own risk...It might be 2 whack 2 handle...

Elegate1

* * *

Hello Y'all! Sorry for this late chapter, I had to do a lot of stuff last week and well, time passed and I couldn't finish this. Anyway, as I said I would do, here's the M chapter. It's full of smex and dirty scenes...ENJOY!

* * *

V:YA! TOAST TO ME!

|Volgarr screamed as he, Stanley and Narrator 1 downed their drinks in one go. They were drunk as fuck, but Narrator 1 still managed to be aware of what was happening. On that moment, the only thought that crossed his mind was Mariella, and how he would like to talk to her. As if the universe heard his plea, she came out of the bathroom and walked towards him. He mentally prepared for some awkward one-liners between them, but she got to his side and spoke on his ear|

M:Come talk to me outside. I'll be waiting for you...

|She walked away and off the building. Narrator 1 didn't knew if he was blushing, but he sure felt like so. Stanley and Volgarr winked at him|

V:Ah! My man has to go to talk to Mar'! Good luck!

S:Yeah man, good luck!

|Narrator 1 sighed, now he was confused. First, she didn't like him, and now, she invited him to talk with her, outside, ALONE. "These are strange days..." He thought|

N1:Well, let's see how this comes out, probably better than James drinking...

|They all looked at James, who was passed out over the table where they were sitting before. Narrator 1 gathered his courage and stepped out of the building. As he stepped out, he heard them discussing if he was going to score with Mariella. He sighed and shook his head to dismiss those thoughts as he opened the door. Mariella was resting over the wall to his right, looking at the stars. Narrator 1 took a moment to admire her, and how her eyes seemed to glow with the light of the stars on the night. The memories of the time they were together started filling his mind, causing a long-forgotten ache in his chest to reappear. Despite it, he managed not to blabber his next sentences|

N1:Ah, I missed the times when I got to see you like this. So...Natural, marvelous...Beautiful

|Mariella turned her head to look at him and smiled. The pale light of the moon and the starts helped to cover her blush|

M:Yeah...They were good times...Tell me Patrick, after I...Um...Did what I did...You went out with another girl? And be honest to me...I'll know if you're lying...

|He laughed shortly|

N1:Oh, you and your tricks...But no, I didn't date anyone after us, and believe me, I tried...But I just couldn't. It wasn't the same...What about you? This coin has two sides...

|Mariella grunted|

M:Nice one...And the answer is also no. As you may recall...I said I still loved you, and it was true. So after we broke up, I just couldn't feel the same for other people...

|The ache grew stronger, and his mind responded by ordering him to stop it. He knew the way to do so, but it was risky and possibly unlikely to work. As the pain became unbearable, he gave in to his instincts to stop it, so he got closer to Mariella and hugged her tightly. She was surprised at first and tried to break the hug, but when she was certain he wouldn't stop she sighed and accepted it|

N1:You said...You said you still loved me...And now? You still feel that way?

|Mariella didn't answer right away, the words got stuck in her throat and her tongue decided to stop working too. She expected him to ask that question, yes, but still, it hit her like a meteor shower|

M:...I...I don't know how to answer that...It's been so long Patrick...We'll have to see...

|He broke up the hug and looked at her. He had an all-too-familiar look on his face, the same he had every time he said:"I love you". Time went by painstakingly slow, and she noticed that his face was getting closer to hers. Her blood pressure rose and her hearth started beating faster, her lungs failed and she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. And after all of that, an old pain pierced her chest, one she hadn't felt in a long time. "...Don't tell me I've...Fallen again for him..." She thought as he spoke|

N1:How?

|She focused on the ground, his face was too much for answer was simple, 4 trademark words...But at the same time, it was as hard as moving a mountain. She gathered all her strength, and ignoring the pain in her chest, she spoke|

M:...YOU still love me?...

|He was so close that their noses could touch. She knew that if in the next seconds, he didn't say the words she wanted to hear so bad, her head would explode and fly up to the moon. But before the pressure could do that, he laughed softly and caressed her cheek with his left hand. She forced her coward self to look up, and discovered a tiny smile and a hint of something powerful in his eyes..."His eyes...Is that...Love what I see in them?" She thought as her blush intensified|

N1:Silly Mar'...I think you know the answer to that...

|She sighed and smiled. Tears were at the brim of falling from her eyes, but she was strong, she wouldn't let them out|

M:Yeah...I figured...

|He finally closed the little space between them and their mouths became one. Her head didn't explode, but her mind was being fried in a sea of hot emotions sauce. The pain in her chest disappeared, but the beatings of her hearth seemed to increase, giving her the impression that it was going to fly out of her chest. He pulled her closer to him and she crossed her arms around his torso. They kissed until they were all out of air and separated for a bit. Both of them were exhausted, and took deep breaths of fresh air. Narrator 1 felt like in heaven again, as if the rest of the world didn't exist around them|

M:So*Pant¨*...Are...Are you going to answer my question?

N1:For the love of everything nice Mar', YES!

|He pushed his mouth against hers again with more passion. She received him with open arms, and pushed him to move in front of the building. They ate each other with a ravenous thirst they had accumulated over the time they were separated...Until they heard a loud cough behind them."No, don't go away...FUCK!" Mariella thought as Narrator 1 stopped kissing her. They separated immediately, and discovered a rather embarrassed Lucy behind them, who was red as a tomato and had a grin that meant "Oh my god sorry!"|

L:Um...Stanley passed out just as James...I don't want to ruin your fun but...Can...Can we take them to the base? Volgarr said that he could help us...

|"Volgarr knew about the agency?" Was the thought that crossed his head as Mariella pondered the situation. They could keep kissing there, not caring about the rest of the world, But in the end, they were the good guys, so they had to do the right things...Or aim for the closest. Volgarr came out of the bar with Stanley over one massive shoulder, and James over the other|

M:A...Alright. Let's return to the base...Volgarr, it surprises me that you still know where it is. Ah...The glorious missions we did together...Let's go.

|Acting against the needs of her body, she started walking and everyone followed her. The walk back to the base was slow and quiet, with her trying to eye Narrator 1 every time she got the chance. He was blushing and had an ashamed but satisfied look on his face. she mentally laughed. They reached the base and in between comments from Volgarr and some awkward silence they arrived at Stanley's and Narrator 1 room|

N1:Well, I guess this is a goodbye for now. It was good to hang out with...

|But she couldn't deny her body no more. She grabbed him and dragged his body out of the room."Welp, I had this coming right?" He thought|

M:You won't sleep here today, cowboy...Volgarr, you can sleep in Narrator 1's bed. Tomorrow you'll go back to your bar, if you want...Thank you for all your help, and good night...Now let's go Patrick...The real fun is about to begin...

|He wasn't smiling, his mind couldn't process everything. But once he understood, a tiny one crept up to his lips|

N1:Right away! Um...See ya! Don't destroy my bed!

|And with that he was dragged down the corridor. Mariella guided Narrator 1 through the corridors to her room, D-1069, and threw him in (She literally opened the door with his body). He fell over the bad in a mix of pain and excitement. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Then she turned her attention to him and smiled evilly|

M:Well, well...We're alone now...

N1:Yeeeeees...

|She crawled over the bed with him, she got over him and started tracing patterns with her fingers in his chest|

M:What am I going to do with you...It's been so long since I've had a good..."Playmate"...I you know what I mean...had

|He gave her the most charming smile he had as his hands went to her sides|

N1:I know "exactly" what you mean...

|She bent down and kissed him. Their tongues danced with grace inside their mouths as her libido took over her body. Her hand went down his body to her crotch, and started scouting the area there, she could feel his hardening member inside his pants and mentally smiled. He took that gesture as an invitation, so he got a hold of one of her buttcheeks. He gave it a squeeze to test its quality. It was round and tight, also of a considerable large size. He got his other hand down and squeezed the other cheek, which he concluded to be as perfect as the other|

N1:Ah, how much I missed these...

|In a sudden move, He rolled to his side and got over her|

N1:But I wonder if THESE are still just as I remember them...

m:Wha...OH!

|She moaned lightly as his hands reached for her tits. He squeezed and massaged them with some skill she had forgotten he had, so she encouraged him to keep going with her violent shakes and light moans. While he worked, she thought about how just a simple tit rub had gotten her so horny...She must have really missed him|

N1:Bloody hell! I knew I still had the touch, but this reaction? Never expected such...Let's check down here if it also missed me...

|One of Narrator 1's hands went down to her crotch and into her pants. She gasped and trembled as he brushed his fingers over her nether lips|

N1:Yep, it's a flood down here...

M:OH MY GOD, SHUT UP AND KISS ME.

|She grabbed his head and got him down to her level, pressing her lips over his with great force. Meanwhile, he pleased her with his fingers down in her vagina, rubbing her clit and brushing some fingers against her entrance. He knew every place she liked to be touched, and the way she wanted to be...But she knew his too...He grunted as she got her left hand inside his pants and rubbed his dick|

N1:Welp, this is about to escalate quickly...

|He got up and started stripping for her. He took especial attention on taking out his shirt so she could get a good look of his ripped chest. It apparently worked, because she was now staring blankly at him, almost eating him with her eyes|

M:Okay, that was sexy...But you can do better than that come on...

N1:We'll see...We'll see...Mind if I help you?

M:It would be a pleasure...

|He reached for her shirt and started taking it out seductively while kissing her neck. When that was off, he started to unbuckle her bra, which she threw to the side. He fondled her bare breasts, and she answered with a light but large moan of raw pleasure. She couldn't hold herself anymore. Before he knew, she was on the floor, taking off her pants and undergarments at the speed of light. When they hit the wall, she jumped over to the bed again and started kissing him while massaging his still hardening member with one of her hands. Now HE was moaning as Mariella rubbed his dick like an expert. Pre-cum started covering her hand in massive amounts. She smiled evilly|

M:You know...It's also kind of a flood down here...

N1:Are you su...Oh!

|He grabbed the sheets of the bed as she went down and gave his shaft a light kiss on the head. She got her tongue out and seductively licked the tip a bit. She them moved it down across his dick to the base and went back up to the tip. She masturbated him as a thick stream of saliva went down form her mouth to it, and once she thought it was ready, she opened her mouth and slowly engulfed the whole head . The insides of her mouth it were warm and moist. Her tongue danced around the intruder, driving Narrator 1 mad with pleasure. She got a bit more her mouth and kept going down. Centimeter after centimeter, she worked down to the base, as her nose connected with his shaved pubic area. Patrick's mind was burning|

N1:I-I forgot of your...Oh!...Deepthroating skills...Damn, you're good...

|She giggled with his dick in her mouth and continued. Her head bobbed up and down his shaft while her tongue danced around it, making Patrick moan and grunt of pleasure. She kept sucking him for a while until he felt his balls tightening, indicating him that he was about to finish|

N1:M-Mar'...I-I'm going to cum...

|She increased her pace when she heard that, and he couldn't hold his orgasm anymore. He grabbed her head and forced it down all the way, then with a primal grunt he came inside her throat. She swallowed all of his sperm, and after shooting three tick ropes of cum he released her head. She got his dick out of her mouth and proceeded to clean the remaining out with her tongue. When she finished, she crawled back to Narrator 1's side and kissed him|

M:I hope you still have some stamina left...

|He answered by slapping her buttock with his still hard member|

N1:I can keep going all the time that you want baby...

M:I didn't expect less Patrick...

|She planted a rapid kiss on his lips and got up. She went to the bed and went to the bathroom, and a moment later a little thing flew out of the door. Patrick grabbed it a realized that it was a box of condoms|

M:Put that thingy on! I'll be with you on a second!

|He opened the the box and grabbed one, then he proceeded to put it on his dick. And after a while, Narrator 1 heard the toilet flushing and Mariella came out of the bathroom. She saw that he had the condom already as a naughty expression crept up her face. She went back to the bed and got over him|

M:I see that you did as I said...Nice...

N1:Yes ma'am, I'm here to serve...

M:Okay...I hope you serve me "well"...

|She grabbed his dick and put it inside her. A lustful moan escaped from her lips as it stretched her inner walls|

N1:Um...Are you alright?

M:Y-Yeah, it's just that I forgot how a dicking felt...

|She started moving, bouncing up and down his shaft, and as Mariella wasn't used to dick, Narrator 1 wasn't used to vagina either. He had forgotten the pleasure that sex was, so he also moaned heavily when she went down his dick. They kept going like that for a while, until Narrator 1 thought that Mariella had the rains for too long, so he rolled over her until she was the one down on the bed. He started plowing her with great force, and she answered with a long and lusty moan. He grabbed one of her tits with his left hand, making her scream of pleasure again|

M:Yes! Fuck me like that! Oh! Oh!

N1:Don't need to say it twice...

|He increased his speed and Mariella was hit by a new wave of raw pleasure. In the midst of the moment, she heard sounds of people running through the halls. Her mind said:"They might be intruders", but then she thought: "Fuck it. I'm too busy right now", as she discarded her older thought. After a while she felt like she was on the edge of coming, so she gestured Narrator 1 to go faster|

M:P-Patrick! I'm coming!

N1:Hold on there! I'm almost at my limit too!

|He went even faster, making Mariella forget about the rest of the world as her mind was completely filled with pleasure as her orgasm approached|

M:I-I-I'M COMING!

N1:Me too!

M&amp;N1:OOOOOOOOOOOH!

|They both screamed as they came in unison. They stayed still on that position for a while until Narrator 1 got out of her and dropped the condom on the thrash can near the kitchen. He then went back to the bed and lay on Mariella's side|

M:That...Was...AWESOME!

N1:Yes indeed, I really enjoyed that...

|She rolled over so that she was now facing him|

M:Do you want to know the answer to the question you made me?

N1:What question? That if you loved me?

M:Yes, that one.

N1:Well yes, go on then.

|She giggled and planted a kiss on his lips|

M:Yes...The answer's yes.

|And with that, they cuddled up until they drifted away to sleep|

* * *

Sexy right? I don't have THAT much experience writing this type of stories, I have like two or three documents like this. Maybe I'll post them here someday. The next chapter will be a normal chapter (T) and it will be posted on the Main story.

Until then, see you SOOOOOOOON!


End file.
